


【茜言万雨】偏离航向

by CitrusOranges



Series: 玻璃飛船 [16]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: 1点点窥私提及, 1点点股交, F/F, 全身镜play, 孕期(出轨)play, 私设一堆ABO, 茜A雨O, 觉得雷就别看求求了谢谢
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Summary: 擦汗.jpg 就私设一堆，假性发情和标记方式之类的（？）我不知道ABO世界观中Omega怀孕时是否仍会有发情期，我私设是没有发情期，但可能会因为外界刺激假性发情（that means她心动了所以很想do）。标记的话觉得已被永久标记（即成结标记）和怀孕之后出轨，现任Alpha无法再给她标记实在是……所以私设后颈腺体被Alpha咬破算临时标记，被注入信息素算永久标记，doi怀个孕不算标记（好像也有“腺体注入信息素才算永久标记”这种设定，如果想去掉还需要去医院洗去标记之类的
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮
Series: 玻璃飛船 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【茜言万雨】偏离航向

对门那个Omega怀孕了，万茜自己闻出来的。

那个草莓味的Omega，最近每天都喷味道大得能把人熏死的香水。万茜不知道她是没钱买抑制剂还是什么，非要做这种无用功——是个人都知道香水盖不住信息素的味道，仔细分辨的话，一下就能闻出来的。

几个月前某个晚上，Omega抱着垒得高高的几个快递箱急匆匆小跑着赶电梯，万茜帮她按住了电梯，又给她搭了把手。出电梯后她有些不好意思，跟万茜连连道谢，还说要请万茜进屋喝杯茶。万茜也知道是客气话，便婉拒了，只帮她把东西放到她家玄关处就回去了。就是那次，万茜闻到了她屋里信息素的味道，才知道了她是Omega。

Omega跟万茜抬头不见低头见，基本上万茜每天上下班都能看到她。做邻居的，也不好装看不到，就礼貌的跟对方笑笑，然后一起搭电梯。Omega总是谦让似的，会让万茜先进电梯，万茜也不明白她为什么要这么做。

每次她站在这个Omega身后，都会花点时间打量她一番。Omega长得很漂亮，眼睛亮亮的，小兔子似的，很可爱。身材也特别好，比例完美，腰看上去又细又软。每次站在她身后，万茜都会希望电梯运行速度能慢一点。

万茜想睡她，不止一次有过这种念头。她想知道这个Omega是不是真的跟草莓一样酸甜多汁，想知道跟人做爱时她的腰是不是真的那么软。

这个Omega似乎没有Alpha，万茜没怎么见过她带别人回家。既然都是单身，万茜觉得自己作为一个很久没找过Omega的Alpha，有点这样的想法也无可厚非。但是她一直没有行动，她也不知道自己怎么了，似乎觉得每天打个照面就够了，她并不想要一段亲密关系——主要是觉得麻烦。她只想在这儿安安稳稳的好好住着，万一约过觉得不合适，又或者谈了几天恋爱分手了，还一直住对门，那多尴尬。

后来有一回小区停电，万茜第二次踏进了Omega家的门，也是那次，万茜知道了她的名字。Omega是来问她借蜡烛的，出于礼貌，她告诉万茜自己叫张雨绮，还说叫她小雨就可以。万茜觉得太亲昵，所以没那么叫，只礼貌地报了自己的名字。

蜡烛是最普通的那种细长的白蜡烛，万茜把家里剩下的全拿给她了，然后举着手机帮她打着光，陪她点蜡烛。点完最后一根蜡烛，张雨绮抬眼看了万茜几秒，橘红的烛火在两个人之间摇曳，气氛有点暧昧，不知为何万茜有些心虚，她喉间滚动了一下，有些害怕接下来可能会发生的事情。

但什么事都没发生。张雨绮清了清嗓子，舒了一口气，险些把面前那根蜡烛吹灭。接着她对万茜说，真的麻烦你了。万茜说没事，同时客套地摆了摆手，然后第二次离开她的家。

那天停电是因为线路突然出了问题，其实也没过多久就检修完毕了。万茜看看映得雪白的墙壁，又看看手机依旧充足的电量，不知道是不是该觉得庆幸。

那是万茜搬过去的第二个月。

日子逐渐变得平淡，直到第三个月的某天，她看到张雨绮带人回家了。那是个长相相当不错的Alpha，有双豹子似的眼，闻起来一股铁锈味，像带着血一样。很不幸，万茜是在电梯里碰到这对小情侣的，狭小的空间里，两个Alpha的信息素撞在一起，三个人都难受。万茜很不耐烦地往角落靠了靠，她死死盯着指示楼层的红色数字，脑袋乱成一团。

从那以后，万茜就只见过这一个Alpha了。虽然见到的次数不多，但固定只有这一个人，那么不用想也知道，张雨绮找到伴侣了。为此万茜特地每天提早出门、晚点下班，这样一来她见到张雨绮的机会就少了很多。有时候不凑巧，还是会碰上，那人总会宣誓主权似的，把Omega往自己那边搂过去。

万茜打心眼儿里觉得烦。

Alpha厌恶Alpha是常有的事，但还有一件事让万茜觉得很烦——她对那个Omega仍有一些不可告人的幻想。有几次她甚至梦到了她，导致她早上起来时硬得发疼，闭上眼似乎还能闻到她身上那股草莓的甜味。没办法，她只能在残存的幻想中解决自己的生理问题。

如果一直这样下去也无所谓，可张雨绮竟然怀孕了。

万茜想，也许是体内激素变化之类的原因，导致张雨绮用抑制剂时有些过敏反应，她怕伤害到身体所以才暂时停用了药物——这种情况在Omega身上时有发生。那基本上只有一种可能，就是这个Omega怀孕了。Alpha的直觉往往很准。万茜留心观察了几天，发现张雨绮好像不去上班了，她很少出门，经常点外卖，她的Alpha来她家时也会帮她带东西。

等张雨绮显怀的时候，万茜知道自己猜对了，她感觉心里某种奇怪的窥私欲得到了满足。

Omega未婚生子并不奇怪，这世上不负责任的Alpha太多了，万茜并不知道自己会不会是其中之一。不过她反正是觉得张雨绮的Alpha很过分，那人似乎也没有不管她，但又从来不照顾她，好像是抱着让她自生自灭的态度，来看她也只是完成任务而已。

万茜看得出来张雨绮的状态每况愈下。她总是披头散发，看上去有些憔悴。她会飞快地打开门，艰难地蹲下，在门口放下垃圾袋，然后又迅速关上门。

可怜的Omega。

过了一阵，万茜注意到，那个Alpha已经很少出现了。张雨绮肚子挺大了，行动都不方便，没有人来照顾她帮她，万茜看着觉得难受，却又无可奈何。

又是某天夜里。万茜下班晚了，刚回家瘫了没几分钟，就听见有人敲门。她透过猫眼一看，发现敲门的是隔壁那个Omega。Omega凑得挺近，楼道里的灯光照不太清她的脸，不过万茜还是能看出她有些焦躁不安。万茜愣了两秒，下意识屏住呼吸想装没人在家，可是转念一想，又怕是她哪里不舒服了，自己处理不了，所以才来找邻居求助。

万茜把门打开时，张雨绮已经开始哭了。她一身的信息素味，万茜吓得往后退了一步，又不敢关门，只好站得远远的，问她怎么了。张雨绮不说话，抽噎了半天，脸都哭红了，才憋出一句：“凉拌番茄……家里没糖了。”

可怜的Omega，这么一点小事就让她崩溃了。

万茜叹了口气，说我给你拿。她回到屋内，去厨房取了糖罐，再出来时，见张雨绮抱着膝在她家玄关那儿坐下了。她的肚子像个球一样圆，她的头垂得很低，肩膀还轻颤着。万茜哭笑不得地蹲下来，摇了摇手上的罐子：“你还好吧？这个还要吗？”

张雨绮摇头。万茜更摸不着头脑了，只好凑近了些，摸了摸她的胳膊，问她：“怎么了，没事吧？要不要去医院啊？”

因为距离更近了些，万茜突然从草莓味里分辨出另一种味道。是酒味，这个怀着孕连抑制剂都不敢打的Omega，居然喝了酒。

“你喝酒了？”

Omega声音听起来闷闷的：“嗯。”

“怀着孕喝酒，你不要命了？”万茜气得想骂她，她对这个Omega是没安什么好心，但是心里那点儿良知也还没彻底死透呢。她知道她肚子里有个小生命，知道她清醒过来之后肯定会后悔自责。

张雨绮眉头又蹙起来，泪水已经在眼眶里打转了：“我没醉……就喝了一点点。”万茜急了，她把罐子放在一边，两只手环过去揽住张雨绮，想先帮她站起来。“你不要这样，有什么我可以帮到忙的，你跟我说，不要折磨自己，”她握着她微烫的手，“等酒醒了你只会更难受。”

张雨绮拒绝站起来，她团在那儿呜咽，哭得上气不接下气，万茜只好一下下给她顺着背。Omega情绪激动起来，草莓味就更浓烈，万茜有点受不了这么浓的信息素味，但她忙着安抚张雨绮，也没有过多注意自己的状况。她没意识到自己的信息素也在汹涌地往外溢出来。

Omega终于哭不动了。万茜再一次想把她拉起来——她总不能让她在这儿坐一整夜。张雨绮搭着万茜的手，颤颤巍巍站起来，她哭累了，喘得很急促，站不太稳，握万茜的手腕时很用力，Alpha白皙的皮肤都给她摁出红印来了。

万茜想扶她先去坐下，没想到她突然抖得更厉害了。她侧过去些，想问她怎么了，还没开口，信息素给了她回答。万茜终于清醒过来，她知道张雨绮为什么直发抖了——如果气味有形，可能此刻她的味道已经张牙舞爪缠绕住张雨绮身上的草莓味。

万茜的味道让张雨绮想起海盐柠檬味的甜筒。她闭上眼，可以从中感受到湿润咸涩的海风，还有透明的蓝色海水。

其实早在万茜刚搬来时，张雨绮就看上她了。她搬家那两天，楼道里叮叮哐哐响，张雨绮作为邻居，多留意了两眼。万茜长得很好看，眉间透着英气，眼尾却有一点点下撇，显得她温和又无辜，鼻梁还很高挺，让她看起来像某种可爱的大型犬科动物。张雨绮感觉有小鹿在心里乱蹦跶，于是去问万茜需不需要帮忙。

Alpha们几乎从来不遮盖信息素的味道，万茜也没有刻意去掩饰，结果万茜身上的海盐味让张雨绮腿差点软了。万茜很客气，没让她帮忙——她也不想帮了。一回去她就湿得一塌糊涂，边暗骂Alpha都是禽兽边打了抑制剂。

她注意到万茜的生活很规律，正常上下班，很少晚归，也没有带Omega回过家。她好像总是独来独往，张雨绮几乎要怀疑她是不是做保密工作的了。也不能说张雨绮对这个Alpha很有好感，主要是她像个谜一样，张雨绮又是个很有好奇心的Omega，所以当然很想去解谜。

停电那次，张雨绮以为是时候了。可是一滴晃晃悠悠的滚烫蜡油从顶滑到底，万茜都没开口。这个少言寡语的Alpha离开之后，张雨绮看着那根蜡烛叹了口气，她觉得面对这么色情的画面，万茜都没动摇，估计以后也没有机会了。

她现在怀孕了，虽然外面有个名义上的Alpha，可那个人根本不在乎她和孩子，面前这个Alpha又这么……

万茜似乎知道她在想什么。她退远了些，松开一只手，又恢复了原先保持的距离：“先去坐一下吧，我给你倒杯水。”

淡淡的咸涩味，闻起来柔和却又禁欲，可是现在这个味道对张雨绮来说，形同春药。张雨绮知道怀孕的时候Omega是不会被发情期折磨的，可是太诱人的气味，加上酒精，还有不正常的激素变化，让她感觉自己发情了。她没办法去坐一下，没办法喝杯水，她现在就想要这个Alpha。

张雨绮喘息声很重，她靠近万茜，几乎是扑进她怀里。“求求你，我真的好难受……”Omega在Alpha耳边呜咽起来。万茜能感觉到张雨绮隆起的腹部顶着她，她咬了咬牙，问她：“你的Alpha呢？”

张雨绮从她肩上移开，她看着万茜，嘴瘪下去，好像马上又要哭出来：“公司，嗯，最近太忙了……”

万茜才不会信。这是她为了自我安慰，也为了挽回一点颜面，找的借口而已。万茜晕晕乎乎地想，都到这一步了，她真的还会在乎这些吗？

张雨绮自己也知道是谎话，她说完，便又埋到万茜的肩上，可她还没来得及用柔软的双唇去引诱这个Alpha，就被Alpha抓住了肩膀。万茜侧身去看张雨绮的腺体，然后将鼻尖顶在那里，轻轻嗅了嗅。皮肤相触时张雨绮险些没站稳，她颤着声音对万茜说：“别闻了……没有别人的味道。”

这意味着，那个让张雨绮怀孕的Alpha，甚至没有标记她。

那个傻逼Alpha连一个临时的标记都没留给她，万茜气得直咬牙。她想，你的Omega都哭着求我了，那我只能照做了，这么好的Omega你都不愿意标记，那就别怪我了。

万茜并没有说话，但用行动表示她接到了张雨绮递来的信号。她安抚似的吻了吻张雨绮的脸，接着去吻她有些干燥的唇。带着信息素味道的软舌温柔侵入Omega的口腔，攫取她甜蜜的气味。Omega的唇舌间似乎还有酒精的味道，酒的甘涩混合着她身上的草莓味，万茜感觉自己在品尝某种奇妙的特调酒。张雨绮被吻得气短，万茜便移到侧颈，让她得以喘息。湿热的舌在那片舔舐流连，偶尔到更靠后的地方去戳刺顶弄敏感的腺体，害得张雨绮浑身颤抖。

万茜很体贴的给她时间平复呼吸，带她走到客厅，然后问她：“就在这儿？还是想进去？”Omega一秒都不想再多等：“就在这儿。”

张雨绮穿了件很宽松的孕妇睡衣，万茜没怎么费力就给她脱了，然后又跪下来帮她脱裤子。她伏得很低，还吻了吻张雨绮的腿，张雨绮几乎要哭出来——她很少见到这么温柔的Alpha。Alpha们好像总是急着解决自己的需求，很少会放慢节奏照顾Omega的情绪。

万茜比她想象中还要好。

因为怀孕，张雨绮整个人变得丰满了许多，原先细瘦的大腿变得丰盈饱满，本就挺翘的胸乳现在更加浑圆莹润。她抬手护着胸腹，垂着眼不敢看万茜。万茜不给她遮掩的机会，她抬臂去握张雨绮的手：“我想看看你。”

Omega羞涩又紧张，但听话地放下了手臂。万茜看了看她，然后用手去握她莹白的乳肉，凑上去揉捏吮吻，每一寸都被悉心照料到，Omega殷红的顶端也因她的温柔爱抚逐渐硬挺。

Alpha家的户型不错，客厅和开放式厨房连在一起，空间不算太大，但显得很宽敞。门廊前右侧的墙壁上，靠近墙角，挂了一面异形的镜子，算是装饰，也会当全身镜使用。她们现在就站在那面镜子前。这镜子像一面弧线勾勒成的水潭，上狭中宽，向下又圆滑地收窄。万茜越看越觉得那像个怀孕母亲的剪影。Alpha动了坏心思，她扶着张雨绮的肩，叫她转过去，面向那面镜子。

“看着镜子啊，宝贝，”万茜注意到张雨绮因羞怯而躲闪的眼神，“看看你自己，你都要有宝宝了，欲望还这么强啊？”她去抬张雨绮的下巴，动作轻柔却又不容拒绝，她强迫张雨绮看着镜子里的自己。

“为了宝宝，忍着点儿，嗯？”万茜说着，从后抱住她的肩，另一只手则往下探去。她摸了摸，能感觉Omega那里已经湿得要命了。万茜把沾湿的指尖挪上来，摸了摸圆乎乎的肚子，又引着张雨绮的手去贴隆起的顶部。张雨绮看见镜子里Alpha的表情专注又关切，两个人的十指扣在一起，贴着浑圆的腹部游移。这会儿Alpha就像个体贴妻子的丈夫，Omega几乎要以为她是孩子的亲生父亲。

她湿得更厉害了，感觉自己几乎要被万茜诱发发情期。万茜低头吮吻她的腺体，在她耳边吹气似的轻声说：“乖乖，你好湿啊，身上还这么烫……Omega都这么骚吗？怀孕没有发情期了，还能湿成这样？”

“我没有……”张雨绮给她说得又垂下眼，嗫嚅着辩解，腿却夹得更紧。万茜不准她这么做：“别躲，我想你一直看着镜子……你好美，宝贝……”

说话间万茜修长笔直的手指又扫过Omega私处柔软潮热的唇，揉捏抚慰几下肿胀的红粒，然后就摁向入口。借着清液的润湿，Alpha探进了半截指尖，微温的手指试探着，化解了柔软内壁挤压收缩带来的阻碍，温柔又小心地滑了进去，就像一把餐刀以完美的角度切入一块绵密滑腻的黄油。张雨绮呜咽了一声，万茜从镜子里看到，她的耳廓比刚采摘的新鲜草莓还要红。

因为Alpha的手指在身体里到处揉按顶压，张雨绮连一句完整的句子都说不出来。她呻吟着，断断续续挤出一句：“不用……扩张的，我能……”

“忍一忍，乖，”万茜柔声安抚道，“伤着宝宝了怎么办？”张雨绮急促地喘着，嘤咛声支离破碎，她想去抓下面作乱的指，却被捞住了手。万茜把她的手放回她肚子上，提醒道：“你要做的就是照顾好宝宝，嗯？不用担心你自己，我会照顾好你。”

张雨绮几乎要哭出来，她不知道是酒精作祟，还是信息素的刺激，总之她就是觉得鼻酸，心里五味杂陈。欲望将她烧得火热，她感觉自己糟透了，却又爽得头皮发麻。万茜何尝不是如此，她能感觉自己硬得难受，Omega香甜的气味和柔软的腰臀，都让她想立刻把她推上沙发。但是万茜知道自己不能这么做，她可是个行动都不方便的孕妇，她得照顾她。

温柔的前戏时间拉得有些长了，Omega已经有点站不住，她决定主动些，让万茜再快点，于是她伸手摸向早已顶上她臀部的那件硬物。Omega软乎乎的小手像嘴一样热，万茜嘶了一声，终于无法再忍耐下去。她褪了裤子，扶着性器，顶入张雨绮不自觉合拢起来的两腿根部那处。硬挺的性器擦过潮热的缝隙，两个人都舒服得喟叹出声。但这种隔靴搔痒的举动很快就不能满足Omega的需要了，张雨绮红着脸，湿漉漉的一双眼望向镜子里的万茜：“求求你……进来……”

她看到万茜笑了起来，随之感受到万茜的手挪到下面两人贴合的地方，扶着硬热的头部，戳刺起她湿软的穴口。还是不够。Omega需要被Alpha贯穿，需要Alpha整根没入，浅浅进出的头部只会把她逗弄得更难受。张雨绮快哭了，泪水又在眼眶里打转，万茜赶忙收回手，摸了摸她湿润的眼角：“你别哭啊，乖，不逗你了。”

万茜带张雨绮往后走，她在软和的深灰色布艺沙发上坐下，然后拉着张雨绮的手问道：“怀孕了的话，是不是得你在上面？”张雨绮点头，她转过身去，刚准备往下坐，却又忽然停住。她听上去有些委屈：“肚子挡到了，我看不见，你自己进来。”万茜笑了笑：“好。你手给我，我撑着你。”

颤栗着的穴口触到才刚触到已尝过甜美滋味的顶端，张雨绮就没力气了似的弯了腿，把Alpha又硬又热的性器全部吃下去。似乎是有点疼，Omega撑在万茜的腿上轻哼了两声，而万茜也被她紧窄高热的内壁夹得头皮发紧。她握着张雨绮的胯部，让她适应了一会儿，然后摸了摸两人的交合处，问她好些没有。

张雨绮点头，开始缓缓挺动，她没力气做太大幅度的动作，只好轻缓地上下挺动起来。可没几轮她就累了，只能前后碾磨着，把Alpha的硬物吃得更深。

万茜的手一直没歇着，挑逗一会儿下面，又摸索着去揉Omega充血的乳珠。她望向Omega覆着柔软黑发的雪白肩背，又撩起长发，看她微弓起的像蝴蝶翅膀一样的肩胛骨。万茜在心里无声赞叹这个Omega的甜蜜与美妙。她倾身吻了吻她的背，又轻咬了两口她的蝴蝶骨——这些举动让张雨绮颤抖得更厉害了。

“好累……唔嗯……”张雨绮腰酸得不行，她含着Alpha的性器，停在那儿哀求。万茜也不想让孕妇这么辛苦，便扶着她的腰顶弄起来。Alpha的力气还是够的，能把Omega撑得很稳，还未完全尝到快感的性器更迅速地抽送起来。张雨绮几乎带着哭腔，呜呜啊啊地叫起来，呻吟的调子随着Alpha顶弄的动作拔高又降低。

万茜抽送了一会儿，又要张雨绮转过来，说是想看着她做爱。张雨绮听话地换了姿势，扶着万茜的肩往下坐。Alpha觉得被Omega圆乎乎的肚子顶着实在是很有趣的体验，便揽着她，要她伏在自己身上。她环着她的腰，继续操弄起来，还迷迷糊糊想着，也不是非要那么细软的腰，孕妇抱起来一样舒服。

没过多久，万茜感觉到张雨绮蓬乱卷发的发尾都密密地贴上了被汗水濡湿的脊背。料想这样的姿势可能还是会累着Omega，便贴心地扶她躺下，给她腰后塞了垫子，让她舒服地侧卧着，然后微抬起上面的腿，再次将性器送了进去。“你好紧啊，宝贝，”万茜问她，“Omega怀孕之后都会这么紧吗？”

Omega红着脸说不知道，万茜就继续逗她：“怀孕之后就会这样吗，水流个不停……你看你，好湿好热啊，里面那么滑……”“别说了——”张雨绮哼唧着捏万茜的胳膊，“别说了，太那个了……”

刚刚Omega上位的姿势跟现在的比起来，只能算是前菜。现在才是正餐，万茜几乎完全掌握了主导权，她抬着张雨绮绵软无力的腿，把她分得很开，让她搭着自己的肩，然后更用力地操进去，还故意去顶弄她湿滑内壁上的敏感点。Omega承受着这甜蜜又无尽的折磨，颤着腿泄了一轮。Alpha感受到她体内的痉挛，便放缓了节奏，九浅一深碾磨着，但没过几轮又加快了速度抽送起来。张雨绮嘤嘤呜呜地叫着，嘴里胡乱叫着Alpha的名字：“万茜……老公……慢点儿，唔啊……求你……”

万茜望着她湿漉漉的眼睛，又看看她护着滚圆腹部的手臂，突然想起小时候看过某篇文章里写的，待宰时流着泪向人类下跪的怀孕母羊。她摸了摸哭泣着的小羊的肚子，向她承诺道：“我会照顾好你们的。”

高潮到来时，万茜闷哼一声，及时抽出性器，射在了张雨绮的腹部。她帮Omega把腿放下，两个人一言不发，喘了好一会儿。她们都闻到了空气中弥漫的海盐和草莓味，两种味道合在一起并不奇怪，反而很好闻。让人感觉仿佛正身处沙滩，徐徐海风轻柔拂面，阳光正好，可惬意地低头，舔一口手上握着的草莓冰淇淋。

万茜调整了一下气息，然后将胳膊撑在张雨绮身侧，她俯下身去吻张雨绮的腺体。Alpha没有忘记自己许下的承诺：“你还好吗，还难受吗？要不要临时标记？”

“我没事，等下次再标记行吗，”Omega小声问道，“刚才你说的话，是真的吗？”

“什么？”

“你说你会照顾我……照顾我们。”

“当然，”Alpha在她唇上印下一个吻，“应该早点说的，现在说还来得及吗？”

Omega没有回答，她揽上Alpha的脖子，加深了那个吻。

-

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 擦汗.jpg 就私设一堆，假性发情和标记方式之类的（？）我不知道ABO世界观中Omega怀孕时是否仍会有发情期，我私设是没有发情期，但可能会因为外界刺激假性发情（that means她心动了所以很想do）。标记的话觉得已被永久标记（即成结标记）和怀孕之后出轨，现任Alpha无法再给她标记实在是……所以私设后颈腺体被Alpha咬破算临时标记，被注入信息素算永久标记，doi怀个孕不算标记（好像也有“腺体注入信息素才算永久标记”这种设定，如果想去掉还需要去医院洗去标记之类的


End file.
